dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Son Gohan
|Pokrewieństwa = Son Gokū (ojciec) Chichi (matka) Son Goten (młodszy brat) Videl (żona) Pan (córka) Mr Satan (teść) Son Gokū Junior (prawnuk) Gyû Maô (dziadek) Bardock (dziadek) Raditz (stryj) Son Gohan z przyszłości (odpowiednik jego samego z alternatywnej przyszłości) Chichi z przyszłości (odpowiednik matki z alternatywnej przyszłości) Son Gokū z przyszłości (odpowiednik ojca z alternatywnej przyszłości) Gyû Maô z przyszłości (odpowiednik dziadka z alternatywnej przyszłości) Piccolo (mistrz) }} Półsaiyanin, Półziemianin, pierwszy syn Son Gokū i Chichi, starszy brat Son Gotena, mąż Videl, ojciec Pan i pierwszy uczeń Piccolo. Gohan jest nieśmiały i inteligentny. Wychowywany był głównie przez matkę, która nie pozwalała mu trenować. Podczas walki z Raditzem po raz pierwszy wykorzystuje potencjał Półsaiyanina. Z czasem staje się jednym z najpotężniejszych bohaterów serii. Jako dorosły porzuca obowiązki superbohatera i zamiast tego rozpoczyna karierę naukowca. Gohan jest niezwykle utalentowany. Przez całe życie jest łagodny i dobry. Jego najpotężniejszą techniką jest Bakuretsu Ranma. Świetnie posługuje się Rezonku Energy Dan. Najskuteczniejsza w jego wykonaniu jest fala uderzeniowa Kamehame-Ha. Gdy Gohan się wścieka, jego moc wzrasta wielokrotnie i staje się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla przeciwnika. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Piccolo, zaprzyjaźnił się z nim kiedy trenował, aby powstrzymać Nappę i Vegetę, którzy chcieli podbić Ziemię. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana na samym początku serii DBZ. Ma wtedy cztery i pół roku. Bawiąc się w lesie, gubi się i wpada w tarapaty. Son, usłyszawszy wołanie o pomoc, leci na swojej Chmurce Kinto, by uratować syna z opresji. Nie udaje mu się to, gdyż Gohan pod wpływem strachu używa swoich ukrytych mocy i sam ratuje sobie życie dzięki Technice Latania. Gokū odnajduje malca i udają się razem do Kame House. Son przedstawia tam syna zaskoczonym przyjaciołom. thumb|left|Son Gohan na treningu z Piccolo JunioremCzterolatek robi na nich niemałe wrażenie. Wkrótce potem zjawia się tajemniczy wojownik. Przedstawia się jako Raditz, brat Sona i mówi mu o jego pochodzeniu. Podczas rozmowy Saiyanin zauważa Son Gohana, dziecko z ogonem i postanawia go porwać, aby zachęcić Gokū do współpracy. Kiedy Raditz wygrywał z Gokū, Son Gohan się wściekł, rozwalił kapsułę kosmiczną Raditza, a następnie zaatakował saiyanina głową. Zadał Raditzowi tym ciosem większe obrażenia niż dotychczas walczący z nim Gokū i Piccolo. Raditz miał już zabić małego chłopca ale przeszkodził mu w tym Gokū który założył mu Full-Nelson ,a Piccolo wykorzystując okazję zabił obu techniką Makankōsappō. Po tych wydarzeniach Wojownicy Z mają tylko rok czasu na przygotowanie się do walki z dwoma kolejnymi saiyanami. Podczas gdy Gokū trenuje w zaświatach na planecie Kaiō, Gohan zaczyna diabelski trening pod okiem Piccolo Daimaō Juniora. Po treningu wraz z Wojownikami Z staje do walki z Vegetą i Nappą. Na początku nie przyzwyczajony do bitew Gohan może jedynie patrzeć na śmierć Yamchy, Chiaotzu, Tenshinhana, lecz gdy Nappa atakuje go promieniem ki, Piccolo zasłania go, samemu ginąc od obrażeń. Śmierć mentora dała mu siły aby stanąć do walki z Nappą. Uderza Nappę ogromnym pociskiem co bardzo osłabiło rywala. Gohana na skraju śmierci ratuje jego Ojciec który powrócił do życia.thumb|left|262px|Son Gohan Oozaru Na prośbę Gokū, Gohan razem z Kulilinem wracają do Kame Haus, jednak Gohan zawraca by pomóc ojcu z napastnikiem. Kiedy dolatuje Goku jest już niezdolny do walki. Na prośbę Ojca walczy z Vegetą, by ten mógł przekazać energię życiową planety w ręce Kulilina. Gdy walka wydaje się przegrana, a on jest na skraju śmierci dostrzega sztuczny księżyc stworzony przez Vegetę. Zamienia się w Ōzaru i poważnie osłabia Vegetę oraz niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Vegeta w końcu odcina chłopcu ogon Kienzanem, Gohan jednak spadając na niego w formie Ōzaru zadaje mu poważne obrażenia. Dzięki temu Vegeta znajduje się o krok od śmierci, i poddaje się uciekając z pola bitwy swoją kapsułą. Po wyleczeniu ran i zregenerowaniu sił Gohan,Bulma oraz Kulilin lecą na Namek aby wskrzesić swoich przyjaciół poległych w walce z Vegetą. Muszą tam znaleźć Nameczańskie Smocze Kule, ponieważ te Ziemskie straciły moc, gdyż po śmierci Piccolo Junior umarł także Ziemski Bóg. Freezer Saga Namek Saga thumb|Son Gohan na Namek Jest zmuszany do nauki, jednak Pięcioletni Gohan sprzeciwia się matce i postanawia lecieć na planetę Namek wraz z Kurilín i Bulmą, aby móc wskrzesić Piccolo, Yamchę, Tenshinhana i Jiǎozi. Niestety po przybyciu na Namek zastają tam siły inwazyjne Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu. Jako że okupanci stanowią dla Ziemian niebezpieczeństwo, Bulma, Gohan i Kurilín postanawiają poczekać z działaniami na Sona, który po walce z Vegetą leczył się w szpitalu i nie mógł wyruszyć z nimi. Podczas rekonesansu udaje im się uratować od zginięcia z rąk ludzi Freezera Dendego, małego nameczańskiego czarodzieja. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga Gohan wraz z Kulilinem walczy przeciw Gurtowi. Początkowo mają przewagę, jednak Gurt postanawia użyć zatrzymania czasu i za pomocą Telekinezy przebić ich naostrzonym pniem drzewa. Vegeta ratuje im życie, zabijając Gurta. Później, podczas walki Vegety z Recoome'em, Gohan postanawia pomóc Książę Saiyan, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić członkowi Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i kończy walkę ze złamanym karkiem. Ledwo żyjąc zostaje uratowany przez swego ojca, Son Gokū, który niemal w ostatniej chwili daje synowi fasolkę Senzu. Osoroshi Freezer Saga thumb|left|Gohan w zbroii na [[Namek]] Po pokonaniu elitarnego oddziału Son Gohan wraz z Vegetą i Sonem udają się na statek nieobecnego Freezera, imperator jest w tym czasie zajęty walką z Nailem. Na miejsce przybywają także Kurilín i Dende. Bohaterowie, korzystając z drzemki Vegety, wzywają Porungę oraz wypowiadają życzenie ożywienia i teleportowania Piccolo na Namek. Po chwili na miejsce, gdzie wypothumb|150px|Gohan żegnający się z [[Dende]]wiedziano życzenie, dociera również Freezer, który wygrał starcie z Nailem. Gohan wraz z towarzyszami wdaje się w walkę z tyranem. Despota przechodzi metamorfozę i w nowej formie mierzy się z wojownikami. Gohan, w furii, na krótką chwilę bierze górę nad Changelingiem, lecz szybko zaczyna przegrywać. Ranny, zostaje uzdrowiony przez Dendego. Gdy przybyły na miejsce Piccolo zaczyna przegrywać z Freezerem w trzeciej formie, Son Gohan znów wpada w złość i odbija Freezera, na chwilę go zajmując. Gdy imperator przyjmuje swoją ostateczną formę, Gokū powróciwszy z leczenia, przejmuje walkę, a Gohan pozostaje na miejscu w roli obserwatora. Gdy robi się niebezpiecznie, młody Półsaiyanin przenosi Bulmę i Piccolo na statek Capsule Corporation, a następnie, za sprawą wypowiedzianego na Ziemi życzenia, przenosi się tamże. Namek wybucha razem z Goku i Freezerem a na Ziemi Gohan i Bulma wskrzeszają Kurilína, Tenshinhana, Yamchę oraz Jiǎotzu. Dowiadują się, że Gokū przeżył i dlatego nie mogą go sprowadzić na Ziemię. Chłopiec żegna się z Dende i czeka na powrót ojca. Garlic Junior Saga Na Ziemię, po odsiadce w Dead Zone, wraca zło w postaci Garlica Jr. i jego sług. Wykorzystując Boski Pałac rozplenia on zło po świecie. Ratują się przed tym tylko nieliczni. Gohan wraz z Kurilínem i Piccolo stawia czoła Garlicowi, po długiej walce udaje mu się pokonać nieśmiertelnego przeciwnika, na powrót wypychając w inny wymiar. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga W tej sadze pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana, kiedy zamiast się uczyć, marzy. Chichi sprowadza mu nauczyciela-tutora. Prywatny wykładowca okazuje się być bardzo surowym zwolennikiem „starej szkoły”. Zamierza przemocą nauczyć Gohathumb|left|201px|Gohan ujżawszy Trunksana dyscypliny, używając do tego pejcza. Chłopak stara się opanować złość, lecz w momencie, gdy korepetytor obraża Gokū, mały Półsaiyanin wpada w amok i zamierza „ukarać” oprawcę, kiedy to wchodzi Chichi, zorientowawszy się w sytuacji, wyrzuca dręczyciela przez okno. Następnie Gohan dostaje telefon od Kulilina. Przyjaciel pyta młodziana, czy on także czuje dziwną ki i związane z nią wibracje. Gdy tylko Chichi skupia uwagę na czymś innym niż nauka Gohana, Półziemianin przebiera się w strój bojowy pracowników Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu i udaje się w miejsce, w którym złowroga moc zdaje się być najsilniejsza. Zarówno on i Kurilín obawiają się, że owa ki należy do Freezera. Jinzōningen Saga W tej sadze młody Półsaiyanin przyglądał się walce Son Gokū z Androidem #19. Kiedy ojciec nastoletniego chłopaka przestaje radzić sothumb|171px|Gohan kontra Androidybie z przeciwnikiem i widać po nim oznaki zmęczenia, to właśnie Gohan orientuje się, że to zapewne wirus, o którym mówił Trunks daje o sobie znać. Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Po tym, jak Yamcha zabiera Sona w bezpieczne miejsce, Gohan odlatuje z pola walki i zabiera ze sobą Bulmę, małego Trunksa i Yajirobē'go. Następnie widzimy Gohana, gdy wraz z Trunksem z przyszłości leci samolotem Capsule Corporation. Nagle dzwoni do nich Bulma, informując, że znaleziono drugi wehikuł czasu. Chłopak udaje się z Trunksem w miejsce, gdzie, według świadków, ma znajdować się tajemnicza maszyna. Na miejscu spotykają się z Bulmą. To Gohan odnajduje maszynę czasu. Po znalezieniu zrzuconego pancerza, młody Półsaiyanin dochodzi do wniosku, że tym czymś mógł być olbrzymi owad, lecz nie potrafi go dopasować do żadnego ze znanych sobie gatunków. Fukanzentai Cell Saga W wiadomościach ZTV Gohan i Trunks widzą dziwnego stwora, masakrującego mieszkańców miasta. Zmartwiona Chichi nie pozwala chłopcu ruszyć wraz z przyjacielem w miejsce zdarzenia. Hakanzentai Cell Saga W tej sadze Gohan i Gokū czekają aż Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości skończą swój trening. Kanzentai Cell Saga Do momentu rozpoczęcia Cell Game chłopiec nie odgrywa znaczącej roli w walce z przeciwnikiem. Trenuje wraz z ojcem. Podczas ćwiczeń udaję mu się osiągnąć poziom Super Saiyanina, czym wprawia Gokū w niemały podziw. Son jest dumny z syna, że ten w tak wczesnym wieku zdołał osiągnąć poziom, którego odkrycie i opanowanie jemu zajęło ponad 20 lat. Cell Game Saga Podczas Cell Game, po walce Gokū, Gohan zastępuje go na macie. Początkowo Son Gohan zdaje się przegrywać, mówi Cellowi, że nie chce go zabić, ponieważ nie lubi walki tak jak jego ojciec. Mówi też, że za każdym razem, gdy się zdenerwuje, staje się o wiele silniejszy. Cell, słysząc to robi wszystko, żeby zdenerwować Gohana. Kiedy orientuje się, że sprawiając jemu ból, nic nie wskóra, postanawia zaatakować jego przyjaciół. W tym celu zabiera im Senzu, tworzy siedem Cell Juniorów i nasyła ich na pozostałych wojowników Z. thumb|left|242px|Son Gohan [[SSJ w walce z Cellem]]Gohan nie potrafi jednak wyzwolić w sobie gniewu, pomaga mu w tym C16, którego głowa pojawia się przy chłopcu za sprawą Mr Satana. Cyborg pobudza go do walki, całości dopełnia całkowite zniszczenie C16 przez Cella. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i bez trudu zabija uprzednio stworzone przez Cella dzieci, Celle Junior i przystępuje do walki z Cellem, który teraz jest całkowicie bezsilny wobec młodego saiyanina. Gohan nie zabija thumb|251px|Son Gohan SSJ2przeciwnika, lecz daje się ponieść pysze i bawi się z nim. Sprawia, że mutant wypluwa #18 i cofa się do poprzedniego stadium. Zdesperowany sztuczny człowiek nadyma się i grozi, że dokona samozniszczenia i tym samym pociągnie za sobą całą Ziemię. Gokū w ostatniej chwili tuż przed eksplozją ratuje Ziemian, teleportuje się do Świata Północnego Kaiō poświęcając życie. Gohan nie może się pogodzić z utratą ojca, obwinia się o jego śmierć. Po prędkiej rekonstrukcji, Cell nowy, ulepszony, jeszcze silniejszy powraca w kręgi żywych, zabijając Trunksa. Vegeta, patrząc na martwe ciało syna, wpada w szał i atakuje Cella. Potwór jednak jest dla niego za silny. Od niechybnej śmierci Vegetę ratuje Gohan kosztem złamanej ręki i utraty połowy energii. Chłopak traci wiarę we własne możliwości i końcowy triumf. Za sprawą ojca, który rozmawiał z nim telepatycznie, Gohan postanawia walczyć. Rozgrywa się świetny pojedynek na Kamehame-Hy, reszta Wojowników Z pomaga Gohanowi w walce. Chłopak, dzięki mentalnemu wsparciu i otusze, jakimi darzył go jego ojciec oraz dzięki Vegecie, który zaatakował Cella, odwracając jego uwagę, wygrywa z Cellem, unicestwiając go Kamehame-Hą. Następnie wraz z ocalałymi wraca do pałacu, gdzie uzdrawia go Dende i wzywa Shen Lónga, aby ożywić poległych z rąk potwora. Jego ojciec nie chce powracać na Ziemię, godząc się ze swoim losem. Gohan dalej mieszka z matką, lecz już bez ojca za którym bardzo tęskni. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Dotychczas uczący się w zaciszu domowego ogniska Son Gohan, zaczyna uczęszczać do liceum. Matka wysłała go do najlepszej szkoły w okolicy, znajdującej się w Satan City. Szesnastoletni syn Son Gokū trafithumb|Dorosły Son Gohana do Orange Star High School, gdzie od razu budzi ciekawość nowych kolegów. Młody Saiyanin nie jest głuchy na krzyki i niesprawiedliwość społeczną, początkowo stawia czoła przestępcom pod postacią Super Saiyanina, co owocuje w formie medialnego fenomenu, a świadkowie frame|left|Gohan w stroju Great Saiyamana, stworzonym przez Bulmęnazywają go Złotym Wojownikiem. Nie chcąc się zdradzić w walce z gangsterskim światkiem i klęskami żywiołowymi, przybiera pseudonim i maskę Great Saiyamana. Szybko zyskuje status superbohatera, a środki masowego przekazu porównują go do Mistera Satana lub do kogoś w rodzaju jego ucznia. Koleżanka z klasy Gohana, Videl, szybko zauważa coś dziwnego i za razem niezwykłego w zachowaniu jej znajomego. Po dłuższym śledztwie istnienie drugiej tożsamości Gohana wychodzi na jaw, a jedyną, która o tym wie, jest Videl. Dziewczyna przymusza młodzieńca, aby ten nauczył ją latać. W przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami lotu, Gohan wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Son Gotenem ćwiczą przed turniejem kiedy go ten upada zajmuje się nim Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, w którym Gohanowy udział był kolejnym żądaniem szkolnej koleżanki. Korzystając z okazji, pierworodny syn Gokū uczy ich obojga unoszenia się w powietrzu, a gdy już ma spokój z Videl, przykłada się jeszcze bardziej do treningu z bratem. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga thumb|left|181px|Gohan w stroju Great Saiyamana na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Gohan w celu nieujawnienia się przed znajomymi ze szkoły postanawia wystąpić pod przebraniem. Przechodzi do 1/8 finału wraz z większością swoich przyjaciół. Przed rozpoczęciem się kolejnych walk, na ich drodze staje Wschodni Kaiōshin, który nie zdradza zbyt wiele o sobie. Podczas turnieju okazuje się, że groźny czarnoksiężnik Babidi wysłał dwóch podwładnych, którzy mieli za zadanie wyssać dla niego energię potrzebną do ożywienia służącego mu Demona. Przeciwnik Gohana, Kibito prosi go, aby ten przeszedł w formę SSJ. Po przemianie Gohana, wysłannicy Badidiego chcą wyssać z niego potrzebną energię. Kaiōshin unieruchamia chłopaka dzięki swoim magicznym mocom, w tym samym momencie niewolnicy Babidiego korzystają z okazji i zdobywają potrzebną ki kosztem młodego Saiyanina. Wschodni Kaiōshin wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem Kibito proszą Wojowników Z o nieinterweniowanie, gdyż śledząc wysłanników Babidiego, chcą odnaleźć kryjówkę ich pana. Madōshi Babidi Saga Son Gohan wraz Vegetą, Gokū i Wschodnim Kaiōshinem postanowili wejść do wnętrza statku Babidiego, gdziethumb|Dorosły Son Gohan SSJ2 bez problemu pokonali pierwszych wojowników. Vegeta zabił Pui Puia a Gokū, thumb|left|170px|Gohan vs DābraYakona. Doszło do walki władcy Świata Demonów, Dābri i Gohana. Początkowo przewyższał Demon lecz Gohan otrząsną się i zaczął prowadzić walkę. Vegeta był zdania że Gohan "obniżył loty" gdyż był dużo słabszy niż na Cell Game. Walka zakończyła się dezercją Demona, gdyż ten odkrył, jak przeciągnąć Vegetę na stronę zła. Wojownicy Z podzielili się na dwie grupy: Gokū walczący z Vegetą poza statkiem i Gohan Kaiōshinem próbujący zapobiec uwolnieniu Demona zwanego Majin Bū. Gdy potwór wyszedł z więżącej go klatki, stanął do walki z Gohanem i bez problemu go pokonał. Młodzieniec stracił przytomność i wszyscy na Ziemi myśleli, że nie żyje, gdyż jego ki była prawie niewyczuwalna. Zezn Bū Saga Ledwo żywy Son Gohan zostaje przeniesiony przez Kibito i Kaiōshina do Świata Kaiōshinów, gdzie trenuje kontrolę nad Z-Swordem. Okazuje się, że po złamaniu go, na wolność wychodzi Rō Kaiōshin. Za drobnym wynagrodzeniem Gokū proponuje mu, że w zamian za trening pozwoli mu pomacać jędrne ciało Bulmy. Postanawia on pomóc Son Gohanowi zwiększyć siłę. Fusion Saga W tej części Smoczej Historii Gohan przebywa w Świecie Kaiōshinów. Po zregenerowaniu sił z trudem wyciąga miecz ze skały Kaiōshinów. Wschodni Kaiōshin i Kibito byli pod wielkim wrażeniem siły Gohana, gdyż żaden Kaiōshin nie dał rady go wydostać. Następnie uczy się posługiwać mieczem Kaiōshin aby pokonać Buu. Niestety przez swojego ojca łamie miecz a wydostaje się z niego Rō Kaiōshin. Poddaje się specjalnej ceremonii wzmacniającej siłę, robionej przez nowego przyjaciela. Po osiągnięciu poziomu Mystic SSJ, jego moc jest podobna do mocy SSJ3, od razu leci na Ziemię uratować Gotena i thumb|left|Gohan z mieczem KaioshinTrunksa. Demon zdaje się nie mieć najmniejszych szans z potężnym Saiyaninem. Walka wydaje się być rozstrzygnięta, jednak ubezpieczony na tę ewentualność Bū, podpuszcza młodzików i wchłania Gotenksa oraz Piccolo. Bu po wchłonięciu zmienia wygląd ( kamizelka i spodnie Gotenksa) oraz sposób myślenia (rozumuje jak Piccolo) przy tym zwiększa swoją siłę. Gohan mimo to nie poddaje się i walczy dalej z potworem. Sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła, ponieważ Buu po przemianie jest silniejszy przez co szanse na wygraną Gohana znacznie zmalały. Gohan mimo swojej potężnej siły jest niczym worek treningowy dla Bu. Ledwo żywy zostaje wyleczony przez przebywającego obok Dende, co zdenerwowało Bu i spowodowało że zwrócił się przeciwko młodemu wszechmogącemu. Niespodziewanie jednak pojawia się Tenshinhan, który ochrania Dendego i będącego obok niego Mr. Sathumb|181px|Mystic Gohan.tana. Tenshinhan walczył z Bu aż do momentu przybycia Son Gokū ze Świata Kaioshinów (Gokū otrzymał życie od Seniora Bogów, co pozwoliło mu wrócić thumb|left|Son Gohan po treningu u [[Rō Dai Kaiōshina przed spotkaniem z Majin Bū]]na Ziemię). Gokū miał zamiar scalić się z Gohanem za pomocą kolczyków Potara (podarowanych przez Seniora Bogów). Gokū niestety niecelnie rzuca kolczyk Gohanowi przez co go gubi. Kiedy Gohan traci czas na szukanie kolczyka, Gokū podejmuje walkę z Bu, niestety i on jest słabszy od Demona. Po chwili jednak następuje nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji, Bu traci siłę Gotenksa, ponieważ scalenie Son Gotena z Trunksem dobiegło końca. Mimo iż Gohan znalazł kolczyk Potara Gokū jako SSJ3 jest silniejszy niż dotychczasowy Bū, więc nie chce się połączyć z synem. Tym posunięcie popełnia wielki błąd, ponieważ Bū wchłania również Gohana. Sūpā Junsui Bū Saga Gohan zostaje oswobodzony po tym, jak Vegeta i Son wydobyli jego nieprzytomne ciało z wnętrza Majin Bū. Rozwścieczony demon wystrzeliwuje ogromną kikōhę w kierunku Ziemi, pocisk uderza i Gohan, Piccolo oraz Goten i Trunks umierają. Po pokonaniu złego demona i wskrzeszeniu jego ofiar jak i odtworzeniu planety Ziemi Gohan żeni się z Videl, która następnie rodzi mu córkę, Pan. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy numer 9 Niebezpieczeństwo całej Galaktyki. Rządy Bojacka. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się po pokonaniu Cella przez Son Gohana. Son Gokū przebywa w zaświatach. (Umarł w walce z Cellem). Na Ziemi został zorganizowany Turniej przez Mistrza Świata Herkulesa. Niespodziewanie przybyli na niego thumb|left|Son Gohan na turniejupodejrzana banda. Co się później okazało to był Gang Bojacka. Dawno temu zostali uwięzieni we wnętrzu planecie Północnego Kaiō a to że eksplodowała (Z powodu iż Son przeniósł Cell który miał zarazthumb|193px|SSJ Gohan na skraju śmierci wybuchnąć na planetę Kaiō i tam miała miejsce eksplozja która odebrała życie Son Gokū, Północny Kaio i Bubblesowi) uwolniła Bandę razem z Bojackiem. Bojack chciał podbić całą galaktykę lecz, przyjaciele Sona próbowali ich powstrzymać. Niestety na daremne. Polegli absolutnie wszyscy prócz Son Gohana. Sam podjął się walki z bandą złych obcych. Zamienia się w SSJ i staje do walki. Ludzie Bojacka łatwo sobie z nim poradzili. Gohan był już na skraju śmierci gdyż Gang miał wystrzelić ostateczną kulę, lecz na pomoc chłopcu przylatują Piccolo i Vegeta. Niestety także polegli. Wściekły Gohan leci w stronę Gangu lecz Bojack bierze Gohana w thumb|left|226px|Son Gohan w postaci SSJ2 po zabiciu Gangu uścisk który miał zmiażdżyć mu żebra. Gohan wraca do poprzedniej formy i już miał umrzeć, lecz Gokū przyglądający się wszystkiemu z Zaświatów łamie reguły i leci na Ziemie aby uwolnić syna z pułapki. Zadaje szybki cios Bojackowi i łapie Gohana po czym znika znów do zaświatów. To bardzo rozzłościło chłopca i Gohan przemienia się w SSJ2. Szybko zabija bandę Bojacka prócz Zangy która została zabita przez swojego szefa Bojacka w jego nowej formie. Gohan robi dziurę w brzuchu Bojacka a następnie wystrzeliwuję ogromną Kamehamę w jego kierunku. Bojack z dziurą w brzuchu zdołał jeszcze zrobić to samo co Gohan. Następuję wielkie zderzenie mocy w którym wygrywa Son Gohan. I tak o to zabija Bojacka, a Ziemia zostaje uratowana przez syna Son Goku. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy numer 12 Po raz pierwszy w tym filmie widzimy Gohana jak trenuje z Son Gotenem podczas gdy Videl pomaga jego matce thumb|left|240px|Gohan w walce z FreezeremChichi w zmywaniu naczyń. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do Videl żeby przyleciała z Gohanem ponieważ miasto zaatakowali zmarli już złoczyńcy. Gohan nie wiedział dlaczego oni się wthumb|200px|Gohan zabija Freezeradostali lecz długo się nie zastanawiał i stanął do walki ze złem. Jego ojciec Gokū nie żyje i walczy w zaświatach z demonem Janembą który jest odpowiedzialny za wypuszczenie zmarłych złoczyńców. Ojciec Trunksa który razem z Gotenem pomaga Gohanowi także nie żyje. Vegeta pomagał Goku w walce, a później scalili się w Gogetę SSJ. Gohan ujrzał Freezera a ten rozpoznał go jako małego chłopca walczącego z nim na Namek. Wtedy nie mógł zadać mu ciosu, a tutaj wystarczył jeden na pokonanie Changelinga. Film kończy się tajemnicą Gotenksa który mówi że wie jak ze świata zmarłych uwolnili się złoczyńcy, ale nie powie tego nikomu. Gohan i Videl chcą poznać prawdę i gonią Gotenksa. Końcówka filmu może być dla niektórych śmieszna. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy numer 13 Gohan i Videl lecą na ratunek obcemu im staruszkowi który chce popełnić samobójstwo. Zatrzymują starszego pana a ten opowiada im historię o Hildegarenie. Ogromnym potworze stworzonym na obcej planecie przez złych magów. Mówi on że ma szkatułkęthumb|left|276px|Gohan kontra [[Hildegarn]] w której mieści się wojownik z przeszłości Tapion. Jeżeli otworzą oni dla niego tę szkatułkę to zapobiegną inwazji. Gohan nie był w stanie jej otworzyć. Poszli więc oni do swych przyjaciół i opowiedzieli oni historię Goku i reszcie. Niestety nawet Gokū nie umiał otworzyć starożytnej szkatułki. Proszą więc oni smoka aby on ją otworzył. Tak też zrobił,i oczom bohaterów ukazał się Tapion. Prosi on ich aby natychmiast zamknięto o w szkatułce, po czym natychmiast ucieka. Opiekuję się nim Trunks z którym Tapion się zaprzyjaźnia. Później opowiada on całą prawdziwą opowieść Bulmię. O tuż Tapion był wojownikiem z przyszłości urodzonymthumb|236px|Gohan w walce z Hildegarnem na planecie Conuts ale zabił on Hildegarna razem ze swoim młodszym bratem Minoshą a jego części dolną i górną zamknęli we własnych ciałach. Aby Hildegarn się z nich nie wydostał, wojowników zamknięto w szkatułkach i wysłano w kosmos. Właśnie ten staruszek próbujący popełnić samobójstwo odnalazł te szkatułki ponieważ on był jednym ze złych Magów a to że chciał się zabić to tylko zmyłka aby przyszedł do niego bohater i otworzył szkatułkę. Minosha niestety nie przeżył ataku Hildegarna i miasto zaatakowała dolna część potwora. Z nią walczyli właśnie Gohan i Videl. Później dołączył do nich Tapion. Wojownik nie utrzymał w sobie potwora i górna część połączyła się z dolną tworząc Hildegarna z którym walczyli wszyscy wojownicy Z. Vegeta walczył mało gdyż obronił ludzi przed Hildegarnem a potem zemdlał. Duże znaczenie w tej walce miał ojciec Gohana Gokū, który pod postacią SSJ3 przedziurawił brzuch potwora techniką pięści smoka. Staruszek który nazywał się Hoi zmarł w walce z potworem,którym próbował kierować. Film kończy się daniem miecza Trunkowi i odleceniem Tapiona. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy numer 14 Bóg i Bóg. Bitwa Bogów. W najnowszy filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z,Son Gohan walczy na samym początku filmu z Bogiem Zniszczenia Beerusem, który thumb|Son Gohan atakuje Beerusa radzi thumb|left|Gohan podczas ataku Beerusasobie z nim zaledwie jedną ręką. Zderzył go z Bū głowami a następnie kopnął go w brzuch po czym runął na Ziemię tracąc przytomność. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie straszliwego Boga Zniszczenia było oddanie swojej mocy pięciu Saiyan Son Goku. On i reszta Saiyańskich przyjaciół oddali moc Sonowi. Niestety było ich za mało i Beerus miał już zniszczyć Ziemię lecz Videl mówi wszystkim że jest w ciąży z Gohanem dlatego dziecko ma Saiyańską krew. To pozwoliło Gokū na przemianę w Boskiego Super Saiyanina. Dzięki Boskiej mocy Goku mógł mierzyć się z Beerusem. Choć walka trwała bardzo długo, Goku mógł odeprzeć atak złego Boga tylko dzięki myśli, że jak go nie pokona to zniszczy Ziemię i jego rodzinę oraz przyjaciół. Beerus zachwycony walką z Gokū oszczędza Ziemię i wraca do swojego pałacu. Dopiero po tym filmie Gohan ożenił się z Videl która urodziła mu córkę Pan. Dragon Ball Z Film Kinowy numer 15 Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga W tej sadze Son Gohan nie odgrywa znaczącej roli.Przygotowuję tylko statek kosmiczny Bulmy dla swego ojca Son Gokū który się zmniejszył i chce zebrać Smocze Kule aby uratować świat. Na statek włamała się jego nastoletnia cóka Pan i wyleciała w kosmos ze swoim dziadkiem oraz już dorosłym Trunksem. Baby Saga Gohan został zniewolony przez Baby'ego i kontrolowany przez Tsufulianina walczył z Vegetą. Dopóki do bitwy nie wtrącił się również opanowany przez mutanta Goten, Książę Saiyan miał przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Walka zakończyła się porażką Vegety, a Baby wyszedł z ciała Gohana, pozostawiając w nim jajka i zagnieździł się we wnętrzu Vegety. Sūpā Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Gohan z resztą rodziny i przyjaciół przebywają na planecie gdzie znajduje się Tsufulianin Baby opanowujący ciało Vegety. Gokū pokonany przez niego patrzy na Ziemię i zamienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru, ponieważ gdy Saiyanin patrzy na swoja rodzinną planetę zamienia się właśnie w złotą wersję Ōzaru która zwiększa moc stokrotnie. Mimo że Gokū jest Saiyaninem wychowywał się na Ziemi dlatego uwolnił moc Ōgon Ōzaru. Rozwścieczony Gokū niszczy thumb|left|275px|Baby Gohan w walce z Vegetą wszystko na swojej drodze i nie oszczędza nikogo, do momentu kiedy córka Gohana Pan pokazała mu rodzinne zdjęcia. To spowodowało że Saiyanin zamienił się w SSJ4 i umiał już panować nad sobą. Staje do walki z Baby Vegetą który dzięki wynalazkowi Bulmy także staję się Ogon Ozaru, tylko on potrafił nad sobą panować. Gohan,Goten oraz Trunks oddali moc Son Gokū i dzięki niej mógł walczyć z Baby'em Vegetą. Po odcięciu ogona Baby musiał wyjść z ciała Vegety ponieważ Książe Saiyan stał się znów sobą więc ponownie się zmniejszył a Baby był już wielki i Vegeta był dla niego za mały. wsiadł do statku i próbował uciec, lecz Son Gokū SSJ4 wysłał w niego kamehame-Ha i wyleciał na Słońce. Po przeniesieniu wszystkich mieszkańców Ziemi na planecie walki Sona z Baby'm znaleziono Nameczańskie Smocze Kule i odnowiono Ziemię. Wszyscy wrócili na rodzinną planetę. Aku Shen Lóng Saga thumb|160px|Gohan i Goten w walce z Yī Xīng Lóngiem W tej sadze Gohan nie odegrał znaczącej roli. Pomagał jedynie Vegecie i Gokū w pokonaniu złego smoka Yī Xīng Lónga. Później jedynie przyglądał się walce razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Następnie Gokū i Vegeta scalili się i utworzyli Gogetę SSJ4. Przez pychę nie udało im się to zrobić. Ostatecznie Yi Xing został zabity. Dragon Ball Super Gohan pomaga rodzicom finansowo do póki Mister Satan nie dzieli się z nimi nagrodą za pokonanie Bū. Gohan bierze udział w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy, podczas walki nie daje rady Beerusowi. Videl informuje go o swojej ciąży, Gohan wraz z nienarodzoną Pan łączą z Gokū swoje serca by przemienić go w Super Saiyanin God. Po walce Gohan z żoną i Piccolo opiekują się Pan. Gdy atakuje Freezer, Gohan szybko zostaje ranny, ale jego wyzwolona ki dociera do Goku, który teleportuje się na Ziemię. Po pokonaniu Freezera, Gohan z rodziną leci oglądać turniej Champy. Dostał propozycje udziału w nim, ale okazał się za słaby. Mężczyzna jest świadkiem pojawienia się Zenō i wywołania Super Shén Lóng'a. Uczestniczy w przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji wygranej drużyny z 7 Wszechświata. Później wyjeżdża rozmawiać z profesorem o swoim awansie na jego asystenta zostawiając córkę pod opieką dziadków. Gohan odmawia przyjęcia stanowiska, ponieważ woli spędzać czas z rodziną. Gohan spotyka pod miejscem pracy Trunksa z przyszłości i zaprasza go na lody i na kolację. W domu przedstawia mu swoją rodzinę i daje pod opiekę Pan. Po kolacji Trunks wraca do Bulmy. Gohan przychodzi pożegnać Trunksa i życzyć mu powodzenia. Gohan przylatuje prosić smoka u uzdrowienie Pan. Kiedy smok spełnia jego życzenie odlatuje z córką do domu. Gohan reprezentuje 7 wszechświat w drużynie baseballa, ale gra mu nie wychodzi. Razem z bratem chłopiec śledzi ojca na zakupach, nie chce jednak przyjąć ubrania Great Saiyamana. Kiedy Gokū nie chce powiedzieć co się dzieje, synowie urządzają mu kolację, po której ojciec mówi im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Synowie odchodzą. Kiedy przestają czuć ki ojca lecą razem z Piccolo w miejsce, gdzie widzieli go po raz ostatni. Tam znajdują ciało Gokū. Gohan stwierdza, że Gokū nie żyje. Jest obecny podczas reanimacji ojca, gdy ten wstaje i leci walczyć z Hitem, mężczyzna zabiera mamę na miejsce walki. Osiągnięte poziomy *Ōzaru, *Super Saiyanin, *Super Saiyanin Two, *Super Saiyanin ThreeDragon Ball Heroes., *Mistyczny Super Saiyanin. Galeria Gohan zagubiony.jpg|Zgubił się w lesie Gohan rozmawia z Bulmą u Mutena.jpg|Podczas pierwszej wizyty u Mutena Rōshi Son Gohan - kapsuła Raditza.png|Son Gohan wydostaje się z kapsuły Raditza Gohan - początek treningu z Piccolo.jpg|Gohan - początek treningu z Piccolo Gohan podczas treningu u Piccolo.png|Mały Gohan Hire Dragon.png|Gohan śpi z przyjacielem Gohan z mieczem Piccolo.jpg Zenkai Bost.png Zenkai Gohana.png Son gohan 3.png Gohan-0.png Son Gohan 4.png Gohan 44.png Kulilin and Gohan-san.png Goku-Gohan.png Trunks Gohan.jpg|Son Gohan i Trunks z przyszłości. Pierwsza transformacja w SSJ.png Son gohan ssj.png Son gohan 7.png Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (42).jpg Gohan.png Nastoletni Son Gohan.jpg Son gohan 6.png Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (5).jpg Gohan przeszyty bólem.jpg Gohan ssj.png Gohan 2.png Ssj2.jpeg|Gohan po przemianie w SSJ2 Gohan SSJ2 Cell Game (DBZ).png Gohan pod postacią SSJ - Cell Game.png A2.png Son Gohan 10.png Son gohan 99.png Gohan vs Bojack.png Zangya (32) I Bojack kontra Gohan.jpg Zangya (18) Z Bujinem i Bidem kontra Gohan.jpg Zangya (37) Z Bidem, Bujinem i Bojackiem kontra Gohan.jpg Zangya (31) Z Bujinem i Bidem używają Telekinezy.jpg Zangya (30) Kontra Gohan.jpg Zangya (19) Z Bujinem kontra Gohan.jpg Saiyaman1.png|Gohan jako Saiyaman Gohan 1.png|Trenuje z bratem dl.jpg|Gohan zdenerwowany na Ro Kaioshina 180px-204-19.jpg Son Gohan 12.png|Dorosły Son Gohan SSJ2 Gb.jpg|Son Gohan i Majin Bū. bg.jpg|Gohan uderza łokciem w twarz Bu. Son Gohan 13.png|Gohan w formie Mistycznego Super Saiyanina koncentruje ki Son Gohan 14.png|Gohan MSSJ atakuje Bū Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Ultimate Blast).jpg|Son Gohan w grze Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (60).png Losowanie przeciwnika dla Avo i Cado (Spec., 2008).png Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie ślubne Son Gohana i Videl (Dragon Ball Super) Przyjęcie z okazji 38 urodzin Bulmy.jpg |Przychodzi na 38 urodziny Bulmy Baby Gohan.png DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(04).jpg|Gohan i Videl Gohan, Chichi i Bulma.png|Son Gohan Chichi i Bulma rozmawiają Son Gohan i Chichi.png|Son Gohan z Chichi imgChara (7).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img031.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img03.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Przypisy Ciekawostki *Był pierwszym który trenował u Piccol'a i się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. *Jako pierwszy przemienił się w SSJ2. *To on pokonał Cella, Father-Son Kamehameha. *Gohan w 14 Filmie Kinowym Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods podobno osiągnął nowy stopień. Mistyczny Super Saiyan wygląda jak oryginalny Mystic, ale może przetransformować się w SSJ na tym poziomie, niektórzy głoszą, że tak mógł a niektórzy, uważają tak jak tu. *Son to jest nazwisko, a Gohan to imię. *W 38 odcinku Dragon Ball Z Gohan bierze ze sobą torbę na której jest napis DRAGONBALL. hr:Gohan gl:Son Gohan-Da no:Gohan fi:Gohan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Częściowi Saiyanie Kategoria:Częściowi Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki